1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention refers to a speed reducer, whose features permit transmission for operation of all types of mechanisms which require a slow operating speed and replaces all conventional elements, with the advantage of taking up very little space and the obtainment of better efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general terms, a speed reducer has the task of transmission thanks so that the tree or main shaft of a machine can rotate with a speed lower than the one of the motor tree which moves it.
Known reducers go from transmission by belts, in which the pulled pulley has a larger diameter than the drive pulley, up to transmission by chain or by gearings.
In other cases, important reductions are obtained by the use of worm screws or more or less complicated sets of gearing such as the epicyclic train.
In any of the known cases, the construction of the reducer has noteworthy complications of the support elements of the gearing, as well as the bothersome noise that they make and in the scarce efficiency which is obtained.
The lateral stresses to which the shafts of the gearing are subjected determines the production of play and deformations which are the ones which wear the shafts and gearing producing vibrations and breakage.